Gods butterfly effect
by OCmaniac
Summary: (Hi this is my first fanfiction just putting it out there) Roland was a normal kid with not the best kind of life so the big guy gave him a new to start over only problem there badder enemies and even more badass fights. Read Roland life as he join the straw hat crew crazy adventure. OC Self-insert pairing is undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention all disclaimers. I do not will not ever own One Piece (Too much work for that)**

"Speech"

**'**Thought**'**

**"Attack moves"**

* * *

><p>You know get the samequestion every time when you and your friend talk about anime 'if you could live in one anime what would it be?' some might say naruto others bleach but for me it'll be one piece 'why?' you ask the constanst adventure the free life and also the crazy powers these people get that makes it so much fun. My name is Roland Jack I'm 18 years old and average height of 5'6in. currently in college down at brooklyn new york I lost my parent when I was I was a kid and was forced to live in foster home for as long as i can remember I'm what you guy call a loner meaning no girlfriend or friend for that matter why am I telling you all this well before the real stroy let get you to the prolouge of my life.<p>

"And that's all we have for todays class make you review chapters 4-6 for tomorrows quiz." Professor Logan said to us. As he exit the classroom I get myself ready to leave, it pretty much a standard procedure in my life after school go home, do some work, do some homework, then watch anime before I sleep.

"(Sigh) another day another boring life." I said to myself. I exit my school looking up at the clear blue sky and think 'what am I doing with my life.' As I head home to change into my uniform there was a mail left infront of my apratment door. All it says on the envolope was _'To Roland',_ I look to see if anyone was here only to see the super of my apratment. I asked him if he saw anyone drop this letter of only for him to say _'fuck off' _pleasent guy, I enter my home and drop all my stuff right then and there I sit on my couch to open my letter.

_"Dear, Roland _

_I have seen many people handle death whether in the best of way or in their worst way you how ever stay in the road between the two. A constant routine in your everyday life, well that where I come in I'm here to take you somewhere to a place where you can finally figure out your own route. But the time you finish reading this letter you will appear in the world that you dream of also there will be a gift waiting for you there. Good luck with everything and remember fine the route to your life. _

_ Sincerely,K_

_P.s. hopefully you'll like the gift I made special for you. _

"Huh werid name well at least I had a good laugh out of if." I said bitterly as cumple up the letter I try to shoot it toward a small basket near my desk and start changing but as soon as I enter my bedroom my mond froze at what was there before me. I was out side and not outside in the street of New York but out side the middle of a forest, I blink once the twice then three more time and slam the door close. I look around to that all my stuff is still here as I left it made sure that it was all real and looked outside again still the same place when I first saw it. 'Okay'. I thought to myself. 'Lets not panic I'm probably just tired from a long day of school and I'm hallucinating due to sleep deprivation yeah let's go with that.' While trying not to freak in my situation I noticed a small box in the front of my door nicely wrap in whitre wrapping paper with a red bow on top. There was a note found in the middle of the box and all it said was_ "welcome to a land where the adventure starts in 'One Piece'." _

"Bullshit. Like this place took me to one piece." I said to myself, I look around to see if there are any people in my view only to find a small town in left. I back at my present wondering if I should open it. The box was too tempting not to ripping the wrapping on the gift I silently made a wish that it wasn't a disembodied head like in the movie '**Seven'** I open the lid slowly only to find a small chest no bigger than the size of melon. "I swear to god if its a chest within a chest I'm gonna lose it." Said with a deadpanned expression inside the chest was a fruit it was a melon sized fruit ironiclly but the color and look was different it was an eletric blue colored with mutiple swirls surrounding the fruit there was another note left inside the chest and all it said was _'eat me'._ I look back at my door and there something off about it for one I don't seem to see any walls around the wall I went back to check my apratment but only find out that as I touch the door the door fell over showing me nothing but more of the forest. Only one phrase came to mind as that happend, "OH YOU HAVE GOT GOT SHITTING ME!"

"Hey kid you alright back there?" A voice call to me it sounded mature and rough I look to see who it was and my eye widen at the man voice. He was wearing blue color slack and combat boot with a white sleeveless dress shirt with a blue ascot. I look at him thinking where have I seen that outfit before, for I try to play it cool act as if I don't know anything.

"Yeah I'm fine how can I help you?" I asked.

"This place is a restricted area toward civilian what are you doing here?"

"Oh sorry, you see my friends told about me about some weird thing they found in the forest and told me to meet them here but as soon I got here no one was around. Some friends I'll get out of your hair if you can tell me where nearest town is at?" So far so good I see by the looks on his face that he's no suspicous of me just thinks I'm gullible kid.

"It's down that road you can't miss it. Your not from around here are you, you and your friends docked around here?" The marine asked.

"Y-Yeah not to long ago. Cannot tell you how good it is to be on dry land you know?" Trying to make conversation and judging by the smile on his face I'd say it working.

"Don't I know it anyway what brings you to Shell town?" He asked

'Shell town?' I thought, 'Isn't it the place where Luffy and Zoro first meet? What do I do now? No don't psyhc out just keep playing the game then get some information.' I can feel the beatig of my heart increasing by the second inwardly my mind was telling my to freakk the hell out in my situation but kept my poker face still on. Gave him and a small smirk as I try to slow down my rhythm. "Well me and friend were here to shipping good to a local market around town I was just the cabin boy of the ship."

"I see. Well I shouldn't keep you here waiting should I you know how to get to the dock right?" I nodded to his answer. "Alright you take care now?" I walk off to the direction he told only to be stopped when he called for me again.

"What's ur name kid?" He asked

"The names Roland, Roland Jack." I said as gained distance from the marine officer. After a while of a walking I finally found a nice quite place to relax my heart only freak the fuck out the very next second. Screaming at the top of my lung running around the forest in full sprint until I collided with a tree. "Ow." I lay on the grass letting all the information on what happend to me today flow through, few minutes of silence I get back up placing a hand on the bump I made and thought to myself ' this is real. I'm actually in another world.'

"Well if I'm gonna be part of this world I might as well look the part. Only problem I don't have any cash on me." I said to myself if this K guy said that im in the One Piece world than the money I have with me won't work at all. I a made a mental list on what I have and don't have with me. I have no money, no food, only a small amout of expirence in fighting and not even the proper clothes to got out in town but the only thing I do have is a devil fruit which I have no idea what I would do to me once eat it. I look at the melon shape devil fruit wondering if I should eat it or not having my stomach growl as if to place a vote on my decision. "Botttom up." The first bite was awful ever heard the sayong loks can be deceiving well what I ate was an understatment of the century I ate the fruit as quick as I can to get over with it but on my final bite I find to see the world around me turn white no trees, no sky, not even a rock near me.

"Well the player finally decided to start his quest." I look around to find the voice in this weird place only to find a bright ball of light in front of me. I look at it intensely wondering if it will try to kill me. "Can you stop staring at me its freaking me out?" The ball of light said.

"Oh sorry... Who are you or what i guess?" The voice coming from that ball was different like multiple people talking all at once.

"Well both question can be answered in order first who do was the one the sent you here?" It said

"Wait your K well that's new. Then what are you?" I added my guess is an alien I mean how else did I get to another world.

"Oh that's easy. Answer me this who created the heaven and the earth and said let there be light?" My eye widen at the realization the creator of everything the farther of Christ himself. God, I was about to ask why the alias K but then it hit me the japanese translation for god is Kami.

"So your god?"

"Yep." God answered. "Now that that's out of the way let get down to the real reason your here." I could only nodded as he speaks. "Good, I have seen your life as it is Roland nearly lost everything yet still manage to pull through so I'm giving u a second chance in life I see you watch and read a lot about this place I figured you liked to live the dream."

"Wow. I-I-I'm sorry I'm still going over that fact that I'm talking to the god I just thought figured you'd looked like and gaint old man wearinf a white robe not a ball of like."

"When my sons and daughters try to see me they imagine what they want to see most and that was an old man."

'Well that answer my question'. I thought scratching my the back of my head gave myself a second to calm down. "You want me to live my life here from now on. I can do that nice and quiet around here." Only to get a chuckle coming from god. "I'm guessing that laugh mean thats I got the wrong assumption".

"Sorry but there was another reason why your here while its true you will live here from now on you are also going to help some a certain Monkey I might add."

"Wait? What?!" I said loudly a mental dropped I my brain god is basically asking me to help out Monkey D. Luffy and he's crew to find One Piece. The first thing I wanted to do was scream out in excitment but before that there was just on question I had to ask. "Why?"

"You see when I pulled you out from earth somehow new enemies started to form out of nowhere being added to the One Piece timeline and I fear that these enemies will cause an early death for the straw hat crew which is why I needed an ace an ace with a pure heart. So I chose you. Now don't say that there's nothing intresting about you because there is a lot of power in you than you think." He pause for a moment and even then I felt something happening with my both my body and this. "It seem that we are out time I give u a few gift that would help on your journey don't worry you'll figure it out your self." His voice became more distant as me vision turn to black the final image of him was seeing god turn into a tall old man with white hair and a wearing white robe.

* * *

><p>There gose the first part of my prolouge (sniff sniff) they grow up so fast.<p>

I make a poll to see which or what kind of devil fruit should Ronald get wish me luck.


	2. Chapter 2 meeting the first crew member

Hey what up, hopefully you like then first chapter second and last part of the prologue is underway tell me what you think about it.

**p.s don't need a poll just one review on which or what kind of devil fruit he should get. **

**Disclaimer as I said before I do not own one piece wish I did but I don't. **

"Speak"

'Thought'

"**attack moves." **

* * *

><p>My eyes still feels heavy at the amount of force sleep I got from the big guy up stairs its only been an hour at most but I'm still thinking that is is a dream. I walk around the city of shell town trting to clear my head put of this mess apparently one of od gift was also giving my new cloths to fit in. I'm now wearing a white T-shirt mixed with a black vest ontop while wearing a deep blue jean with a chain connected to the loops. But that not all not only did he give me new clothes but also and new apperance the shape was always the same an angular face but slightly round its the hair and eyes that's different. My hair was a normal dark brown color with brown eye much like the right of the peolpe in the world but now I have silver white hair that reminds me too much of devils may cry and my eyes are now a deep saphire like looking the night sky. 'Okay now all I got to do is look for the tavern Luffy and Cody stopped at and join there soon to be notorious crew. As people said baby steps.'<p>

I look around find the tavern only problem I have no idea where to find so it got me thinking why don't I just look for Zoro instead of Luffy? I try to find the tower that Hemelpoo guy lives at and believe me it wasn't that hard. Its the biggest tower in town, but then it me what god said to me before new enemies will appear in the timeline so maybe Hemelpoo won't be the only one there I just hope I know what I'm doing as soon as i get there.

"So this is where they keep the pirte hunter Zoro and speak of the devil there he is." I said while standing in front of the gate, now that I'm here I just have to wait for the others hopefully I won't have to wait long. "Let's get this started." I sat against the wall giving myself time prep for the oncoming battle but that was short lived when I saw a straw hat over coming over a hill now I only had one chance to introduce myself go complete fanboy on him or act cool and pretend I don't know him as such I chose the latter, let them trust me enough before I give them the full story and hopfully it blow up in my face. And thats when I saw him Monkey D. Luffy son of Monkey D. Dragon with his goofy grin and symbolic straw hat and red vest the hero off adventure and I'm the first human in history to meet him in real life.

"Hey are that Zoro guy?" He asked me get out of my fan boy phase and back to the task at hand.

"Luffy are you crazy does look anything like a pirate hunter he doesn't even have a weapon." I hear a kid voice said I look to see a little boy with pink hair and it was an instant that I remember who he was Cody friends with Luffy and marine at heart.

"The kids got good eyes my name not Zoro name Roland and you two are..?" I asked

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be king of the pirates!" The straw hat said loudly not even caring that we are in front of a marine base sometime I admir Luffys enthusiasm but there is a time and place for these kind of things. I see Cody cover the the pirate mouth before he could say anymore as I shake my head at his action.

"Luffy are you crazy do you want the entire marine base to listen in on us." The pink haired boy said frantically.

"Don't worry so much kid I already checked that there's no one else around here so we're good. But what I want to know is why you guy are here?" I said to him.

"I'm looking for Zoro to have him join my crew." Luffy said bluntly. "He's over that gate right?" I nodded to his question. "Alright come on Cody." Grabbing the boy like luggage he strech his hand to grab over the ledge and pull himself up. I could only stand and processes what just happend and then I hit me I just got ditched.

"Hey Luffy mind getting me up there to?" I see a hand reach over to me I garbbed it and with one tug I was pulled over to the other side of the gate thanking him jump down to the other side of the gate and saw who I believe is one of the most badass character in the crew. Rorona Zoro the three sword style holder wearing his signature style of a plain white t-shirt with a black bandana tied to his geadmixed with darkgreen green sweatpants same colored boot. I soon look to see Luffy and Cody walk up to the pirate hunter. "Right, I forget who I'm trying to join." I mutter to my self.

"I don't see a monster." Luffy said both Cody and I took a turn looking at the now imprisoned pirate hunter.

"Hey I haven't eating in 9 day can u get me some food." Zoro asked he looks like he fought twenty guys day lost each time then went to training heck I don't I could survive that long without food. Luckly I did have some food I'm pocket but as search a little girl climb over the gate with a ladder. She put her finger over her mouth signaling us to keep quiet Luffy and Cody just stares at her and I gave the little girl a thumb up. I notice that she was carrying a small bag I remeber this part the little girl tried to offer food to Zoro but refused harshly I might add then came the guy we all know and love Helempo note the sarcasm after the girl was thrown over the fence and Luffy caught her both he and I walked up to Zoro.

"So your still here?" He asked.

"Well it was either this or reading the new guess which one I chose?" I asked rhetorically. "So how long do you have be like this?"

"If I stay here for a month I out what about?" He asked Luffy.

"I'm look for someone to join my pirate fleet." The straw pirate said.

"So you gave up on life and become a criminal."

"Hmph said the pirate hunter hunter that's tied to a post." I said with a satisfied smirk.

"SHUT UP!" The pirate huntre yelled to me as I try to keep my laughter in.

"Its my dream there nothing wrong being a pirate." Luffy declared proudly. I nodded my head to him telling hime that I agree with his claim.

"So I'm guessing you don't want to a pirate?" I asked

"Are you gonna force me to join if you free me?" The pidrate hunter asked in return. I shake my head anwsering 'no'.

"I haven't made up my mind yet since everyone think you a bad guy." I chuckle at Luffys answer, of course Luffy thinks he isn't a bad guy Luffy can believe in the good of so many people that almost funny. As the two continue their talk I noticed a shadowy figure in the building next to the window but as quick as it came the figure vanished. 'Weird'. I thought I then felt someone tap on my shoulder I turn to see Luffy infront of me.

"Let go we'll be back later." Luffy said. I nodded but before I go I went Zoro side to have a few words with him before I left. "You know, the thing about that guy is that he's really stubborn when he makes a choice no matter what anyone says he follows through without a moment hesitation that's one of the thing that makes a great captin don't you think." I didn't give him to answer I walk behind Luffy and went my way, I gave Zoro a backwards wave as I caught up to Luffy and said, "I'll see you soon pirate hunter."

Later l was with Luffy talking with the little girl telling her the message Zoro left for her. While they were talking I began to think about something very important; my devil fruit powers I never did once get the name or what it can do from the big guy upstairs. "Was it just a dud?" I muttered to myself quietly, I remember that meditation is a good way to find yo yourself so maybe it would work the same way. I closed my eyes and emptied my mind nothing happend for a few second but then I noticed a light a small blue light in the center of my vision as I tried to reach it the light vanished but before a vocie said one word it was soft and comforting that word gave me the very idea what kind of powers the fruit holds.

"Hey Roland you awake?" I hear luffy calling me. I open my eyes to find Luffy infront of my face again. Blinking at said boy I began to wonder that if he as now problem with personal space. Before I could answer him an annoying voice reached out through the crowd and all the civilian began to bow.

"Sigh oh boy our mayor of the city is here. Luffy let me talk to him consider you you'll end up punching the guy in the next minute." I said to him while walking past him, I heard "ok" from Luffy and walked up to Helempo. Even before I was about to say something I can feel my anger bubbling. "You must Helempo?" I asked as if don't know anything.

"Indeed I am came to bask at my entry well go ahead im waiting." He said with a condesending sltone that made me want punch the guy already. I took a deep breath before I began keeping my anger in check.

"Actually I wanted to know about the pirate hunter you captured?"

"Oh what about him?" He said with a sneer with his nose pointed up and a "hmph" to along with it.

"What are you gonna do when you let him go?" I already knew his answer there was no way he was ever planning on letting Zoro go but I wanted to make sure he tell me that instead of Luffy.

"What are you stupid I was nevver planning on letting him go," bingo, "please I plan to excute the worm for killing my innocent little dog." I rolled my eye at that statement it was a full grown freakin wolf.

"Then maybe you should get a muzzle." I said to him I can tell that he was pissed the look in his eye said it all.

"You sound exactly like that man I can do what ever I want in this city and so can my pets of I wanted to raised taxes here done, if I wanted to tear down a house, gone." Okay I think I'm at my boiling point with this guy.

"And what about the families that live there?" I asked trying really hard to keep my anger down.

"Hmm well I could alway use new servant at the base heck if it's nice women I could use a nice sleve." At that moment something broke I hand turn into a fist reeled it back as far as I could and aimed it at laughing prick face with all my strength. I think I saw him skip like a stone at one moment. My fist was still shaking at the impact it was the very first time I punched someone and let me say that when it on the right person it felt really good to wipe that look off someone face. Took one deep breath in and slowly let it out letting all off the excess anger I had flow out.

"Wow look at him go. Wait you said was gonna punch him why did you?" Luffy asked like a child who got confused. I turned around the the straw hat boy a gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Luffy I I thought I could talk to him like an adult but sadly guy like him need to learn there place." I said while pointing my thumb behind my. I could the marine bodygaurds helping up Helmepo the bruis of my punch was still there, I chuckled at how the man face look like as he was taken back while being carried by his gaurds

"Is that right? Well let go." He said

"Right. Cody you coming?" I walked with Luffy with some new found confidence. Walking the street reminded me on what my new power maybe I can still remeber the voice that told what was only one word and it said all.

_"Spirit"._


	3. chapter 3 devil fruit or spirit fruit

Hey sorry for the delay would like to let you know that I made a choice on Rolands devil fruit and how it'll help the crew. Also I will be making a poll on Rolands llve life give me your insight. Thanks

Also disclaimer I do not own One piece but i sure as hell want to live in it.

* * *

><p>"Hey Zoro we're back." I said to the captive pirate hunter.<p>

"Oh its you again." Zoro saod with an uncaring tone. Made my shoulders slumps and looked down to the ground. In the corner of my eye I see Luffy walking up to the pirate hunter while Cody stays behind.

"I'm Luffy, if I lossen the ropes you'll join my crew okay?" The straw hat pirate said. Blunt that could be one word Luffy could be discribed as blunt and straighter than a 2×4.

"I already told you I have things I need to do and beside I'm not going to be a bad guy like a pirate." Right we've got stubbor swordman man and a blunt captin who also subborn by the way yeah this should work out smoothly.

"That the difference?" Luffy asked. "Besideas everyone think you are a bad guy." He pointed out.

"I don't care what they say about me. I haven't done one thing I've regretted in the past and it'll be the same in the future."

"See you're already talking like a pirate. Ironically from a pirate hunter." I added jokingly. Seeing the angered face in the swordman brings a smile to my face.

"SHUT UP! I wont become a pirate!" Well he's commited I know that much but I know that he's gonna lose either way in this match.

"I don't care your going to join me." Luffy said as if this is his finally choice. I luaghed a bit louder at Luffys statement trying my best to keep it down.

"Don't decied things yourself!" I heard Zoro said he turn to me while I'm still laughing. "Hey shut up this isn't funny!" He shouted. Seeing the sharp teeth he had in the manga which made me laugh even louder. "Shut up!"

"Hey I heard ta,hat you use katanna is that right." I heard Luffy ask while getting over my laughing fit.

"If I'm not tied up I could use a katanna."

"Where is the katanna?" Luffy asked. Finally able to calm down I answer for Zoro.

"I'm willing that our friend with the poor attitude might know where it is. All we go to do is look for him." I told him.

"Is that right. Okay I'm going to find the bastard kid and get your katanna back. But if you want me to return it to you , you're going to join me." Luffy said as if he's trying to bribe him.

"Thats dirty. Oi wait." Zoro tried calling out to Luffy but he was too late our future captin made his way to the marine base leaving me and the pirate hunter alone.

"You got to admit Zoro he's commited to what he wants." I said to zoro trying to make conversation.

"He really going to sneak in the base?" He asked

"I wouldn't say fool but crazy kid makes more sense. Also I don't think he's gonna sneak in Zoro if I'm right the kind of guy Luffy is quiet isn't his strong suit." I pointed in an inout to the sword user. I noticed a tuff of pink hair from a distance and w,saw it was Cody. "Hey Cody you just missed Luffy he went inside the base to get Zoro sword." I told the pink haired boy before he could ask any question.

"He's too hotheaded." Cody mutter to himself.

"Yeah well the future pirate king has to unique in his own way. Now come on help me out with Zoros rope we need him if he's ever gonna joinour crew." I said to him while I try to untie one of the knots.

"Right, after this I'm gonna be a real marine just like Luffy begin king of the pirate." Cody said with determination laced in his voice. Then I felt something, it felt like a shorud of heavy air from somewhere I just didn't know where it came from. I all I knew was that it was pointed toward Cody I did the only thing I think of I yelled out his name and used my back as a shield. Next thing I know I a sharp burning pain was found in my shoulder and gun shot was fire in a distant.

"Roland!" I hear Cody calling my name, while still hooling him in my arms, as I let go I see drops of blood reaching down my shirt, and Cody with a fearful expression. So that what it feels like getting shot well better me than Cody I guess. "Your bleeding, are you alright."

"Don't worry a bulletn like this won't kill me. Ow but man dose it hurt. Now who's the asshole that dick that shot me." I look behind me and see a squadron of marine lined up with their rifles aiming at us and a large man behind them. He had a bright coloerd hair and metal jaw covering his chin, I saw the the giant axe oin his right hand I remeber that guy. "Well if it isnt lieutenant captin Morgan enjoyed the view of town in that tower of yours." I asked trying to see if I can stall them as long as I can.

"I was until someone decied to punch my son." The ax hand said. By the tone of his voice I can tell he's ready to fire.

"Well that's really his fault isn't it, I mean you of all people should be taking care of this place not making it your own kindom. By the way Zoro did you know they were gonna kill you instead of letting you go in a month."I didn't give Zoro time to answer as I continued. "Pirates maybe the bad guy in this world but guys like him are much worse then pirates."

"Its true that Helmepo guy said he was never gonna agree to your terms. As a result Roland punched him when kept talking." Cody added. I looked back and see a shocked face on Zoro as he heard the story, I then saw captin ordering the soliders to aim their weapons down at us. 'Luffy better hurry with those swords. I'm still not sure what my powers are.' I thought to myself. See the Lieutenants arm chop down as signal to fire I kept my eye on the soilders and prayed silently that Luffy will get here in time.

_"Uss the spirit." _There it was again a faint whisper reached my ear, was it trying to tell me something or did it already accomplish that. Before I could get my barings on what happend a shadow appeared infornt of me, I didn't have to look up to know who it is because the bullet never reached us. "What took you so long Luffy?" I asked as if nothing happend.

"Sorry but I had a hard time looking for the katanna." I see Luffy holding three swords in his hand while keep one of mine on the gunshot wound. "Hey what happend to you?" Luffy asked.

"I got shot don't worry its nothing too bad. You go give Zoro his sword I'll see what I can do." Why did I say that, I have know idea what my power are in my mind i felt like going through a mental break down but physically I loook like as if I was actually strong enough to handle them._ "It's time. Use the spirit that holds us together, it's time." _ This time the voicd became much clearer 'use the spirit'. I thought 'it that my devil fruit power' I look to the gaurds running toward us in full force their sword ready to pierce our bodies. 'Maybe' I get myself in to a fighting stance cocked my fist back amd emptied my mind. The blue orb was there again only bigger I tried to grab it but the kept gaining distance from me. 'What do you want?' I ask in my mind. " know what I want I know what I'm suppose to do, so I need your help, I need your power. I NEED EVERYTHING YOU GOT. TO SAVE MY FRIENDS!" I yelled out the then shine brightly even brither than the sun. The void in my mind became white instead black, it felt familiar.

"So are you finally ready to fight?" I turn to see god again infront of me.

"Yes." I answered without any hesitation.

"Good as soon as you open your eyes just say these word." As god told me the word I'm suppose to say my eye widen at realization of my power. I gave nod of comfirmation the world around me began to go dark my still felt they were close but as I open them it was as if time stood still, the marines were still ahead of my Luffy was trying to untie Zoro and I was still in my fighting stance. The soilders were getting closer I could almost felt the anticipation running in my veins, my fist was still cocked back and the power I had in it was ready to launch.

"Take this, **SPIRIT GUN!" **In an instant a blast of blue energy escaped my fist heading straight for the marines, the blast manage to hit one soilders the impact caused an explosion that made several soilder fly from the shockwave. But not all of them it turns out that the attack was enough to make me go down on one knee panting due to exshaustion. with the soilders closing in I close my eyes waiting for the worse to happend only to hear the sound of multiple swords clanking against each other. I look up and see Zoro blocking all the sword around him with only a swrd at each hand and another blade in his mouth. I could only laugh at the craziness that transpired in one day.

"Not bad kid that was impressive." The swords man told me.

"Thanks. So I'm guessing your going to join the crew." I asked

"I made a goal to become to worlds greatest swords man whether being a good guy or a bad guy makes no difference, but know this if either of you get in my on completing my goal I will cut you down where you stand." He with a smile on his face.

I don't why but I smile back at him. "Awsome!" I hear a loud voice appear turns out Luffy saw the whole thing. "Hey how did you do that?" He asked me.

"Its my deivl fruit power I think its called the spirit spirit fruit wwhat it can do I have no idea." I answered.

"Oh. Hey join my crew." He asked

"Sure."

"Just like that!" I hear Zoro yelled out

"Sure beside I've got nothing else to do and most of the fun is happening with him around." I said to him while looking at Luffy. "Hey Luffy you might want to help out Zoro with those marines."

"Yeah good point. Zoro, Roland duck. **Gomu Gomu no ... LEG SWEEPER!**" Luffy yelled out. Seeing his leg streched out knocking out the soilder was something I love to see again.

"Heh look at us a rubber man", I said pointing at Luffy I then point to Zoro, "A swordsman", I lastly point to myself, "And a spirit man things got a whole lot more fun." I noticed at the my eye that Morgan was furious telling his subordinate to kill themselves. I called out to Luffy showing him what the marine are doing, our captin just ran towardMorgan and punched him in the face.

"Guys like him are never meant to be in the marines." I said. "Welll I had my fun now it his turn." I added starting to sit down with my legs crossed. I already knew how this'll end but what I didn't see was the leiutenant son aiming the gun to my head. "Oh hey Helmeppo hows your cheek?" I ask casually.

"Stop!" He yelled out to Luffy trying to make him stop punching captin Morgan, it didn't work as Luffy threw another punch. "Stop you idiot. If don't want this boy to die you will surrender right now." The captins son said I looked from the corner of my eyes and see the mans leg shake with fear. I shook my head and chuckled silently, he was never gonna shoot.

"Hey Luffy make sure you give this guy a strong punch like I did? I hate to know that my captin can't knock out a guy." I said to him.

"Right **Gomu Gomu no... Pistol!**" He yelled out as Luffys arm streched Morgan came behind luffy to end him but Zoro wasn't gonna let him have his chance. A double knockout occured Luffy punched out Helmeppo with one hit and Zoro took down Morgan in less than a second.

"Thanks for the save captin." All I got was a big smile coming from my captin, I look to see the cheering soilder from a distance knowing that tranny of Captin Morgan is over could a smile on anyone face. "So Zoro what do you say we get you some food in you huh?" I asked while slapping his back causing the swordsman to fall from exshaustion, luckly I caught him in time.

"Yeah that's sound good." Zoro murmured. I laughed a bit at his antic. Later we went to the house of the little girl we met, got myself and Zoro cleaned and healed up, and the bullet wound didn't take much to fix aparently my devil fruit power also managed to speed up my healing as well. I look to see Luffy scarfing down the food like a vaccum, even though I seen so many times I anime and in manga it is a whole different experience when you see it in real life. It was both an impressive display with a slight amount of disgust.

"So now that we're all fixed up and full... well most ofus full what the plan oh fearless captin." I asked.

"I'm going to the grand line." Even though I know about everything in this world I still have act like I don't know things at time at least not completely.

"So your looking for one piece sounds like a party to me what do you say Zoro."

"I'm in can't pass someething like this up can I?" He ask giving me a small smirk. I can tell that me and Zoro will become good friends." The door suddenly open as we conversate a marine soldier enter the house with a serious face. That could one thing, 'Look like we over stayed our visit'.

"Is it true you guys are pirates." Zoro and I only gave him a nod to comfirm his claim.

"Yeah that's right." Luffy said.

"Even though you save us from Morgan you are still pirates we can not alow you to stay any longer." He said. I sighed at he annoucment, hearing the protest of the town people from behind the soilder. He was right as long as the marines are still hear we will always be bitter enemies. As Zoro, Luffy and I exit the house the soilder stopped us and pointed toward Cody.

"Is he one of your?" He asked.

"Yeah I've seen him before, he used to work for this ugly pirate name Alida, he's been working for her for two-"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Cody in blind fury as he punched Luffy I the face. The hit wasn't enough to make him fall but there was good connection towards it. After the punch me and Zoro could only watch as Luffy countered by beating him up with remores.

"Enough, I've seen enough to know that you guy are not his friends leave this town immedaitly!" The soilder ordered us.

"Come on Luffy the grand line awaits." I said as Zoro pulls our captin buy the collar. When we reached the harbor I gllanced at the at the small dingy Luffy had and smile. "You know Luffy you didn't have to beat him that much a punch or two would've been enough." I said to him

"Are you kidding, its a way the marines will let him join without the drama." Zoro said

"True." I reluctantly agree.

"I think Cody will become much more stronger and independent this way." Luffy added.

"You ready oh great swordman." I said with a whitty tone.

"Ready as I'll ever be snowman." He said with same tone, which made me look at him confusingly snowman why did he call me snow man, I then remember the color of my hair it did have a snow like color. Which made me look at him sharply with a glare.

"Very funny moss head." I muttered to myself. Before we could get on the boat Cody appeared behind us a little out of breath. "Hey Cody what's up?" I asked.

"LUFFY-SAN!" Cody screamed. "Thank you very much I never forget this for the rest of my life." The future marine soilder shouted with authority as he saluted to us.

"Never seen a marine salute to a pirate before." Zoro said.

"Well don't get use to it from here on out we getting bullets instead if salutes." I point out. It was another enemy I added towrd my list of people we'll have to fight. I see more soilders appeard behind cody as he saluted.

"Group salute!" I a marine soilder ordered. I could only smile as they saluted toward us.

"Cody we'll meet again!" Luffy yelled out. As we sail away from the docks. Feeling the wave against the boat I began to reminis on all the thing that happend in one day. I got sent to the world of one piece by god himself, got the chance to meet the main character of the show in real life and join his crew, found out about my deivl fruit power and now we are off to the grandline. This just became the greatest day of my life so far.


End file.
